


No Shame

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s05e04 A Katy or A Gaga, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Reaction, Will Schuester Is The Worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: Millie confronts her daughter Marley over a glee club conflict.
Relationships: Marley Rose & Millie Rose





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Author's Note, November 7, 2013** : As my followers probably know by now, I was not pleased with parts of this episode to put it mildly. How do I deal with feelings? By writing fic of course! So here’s a bit of Rose family life for ya!
> 
> [Original Tumblr Link](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/66346048811/no-shame-5x04-reaction-drabble)

Millie Rose sighed as she hung up her coat after another long day at work. Some freshman had decided it would be a wonderful idea to start a food fight and naturally she had been caught in the middle. The janitorial staff had been reduced just to former principal Figgins, so the entire lunch crew had to help clean up the entire mess and stayed two hours past when their usual shifts ended. At least that meant overtime. It was a small comfort, but a comfort nonetheless.

All she wanted was to heat up whatever leftovers were in the fridge and sit down and watch television with Marley. But that required finding her daughter, and the house seemed strangely quiet. Usually she was singing and dancing around as she heated up food on the stove or had music blasting as she somehow managed to focus on her homework. The house was never this quiet.

“Marley? Sweetie? I’m home?” she called out.

“I’m in here, Mom,” her daughter’s muffled voice replied from the direction of the dark living room. Millie walked in to see her daughter in a huddle of blankets staring blankly as Julie Andrews pranced around the screen. Her eyes were rimmed red, like she’d been crying.

“Honey? What’s wrong?”

Marley shook her head. “I’m fine, Mom.”

“Honey I know fine and that’s not it.” She sat down next to her daughter, pulling her into a strong hug. Marley melted into her side, wrapping an arm around her back. “I love you, no matter what. You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?”

Marley nodded. “Yeah Mom. I do.”

Millie tilted her daughter’s chin up so they were face to face. “So what’s up?”

Marley sighed. “I got suspended from glee club for a week.”

“Is that even possible?” Millie asked, frowning.

Marley shrugged. “I guess so.”

“What did you do?” Millie braced herself for something horrible, like defacing school property or getting into a fist fight. Not that she thought her daughter was capable of that kinda thing, but you never knew.

“We were doing this stupid Katy Perry/Lady Gaga assignment. I got put into the Gaga group. I was the only girl, so of course they wanted me to look sexy. They wanted me to wear this really revealing clamshell bra. I guess it was supposed to be like Ariel in the Little Mermaid, but I just couldn’t do it. It just wasn’t me. I didn’t feel comfortable going on stage in that. So I made another slightly more modest costume. But then the guys called me out on it and when I tried explaining why I made the changes Mr. Shue said I wasn’t being a team player and then he said I was suspended.” She shrugged. “I guess he was kinda right, I was being selfish.”

“Hey, no,” her mother cut her off, taking both of Marley’s hands into her own. “You were not nor will you ever be selfish. He was wrong. You did the right thing. You have the right to stand up for yourself. You have the right to have boundaries that you refuse to cross. And you don’t have to justify that to a room full of men who are frankly behaving inappropriately. I’m really shocked, that teacher of yours always seemed like a nice guy. I should talk to him-”

Marley shook her head vigorously. “No, Mom, don’t. I don’t want to cause trouble for you at work.”

Millie pressed her lips together. “I don’t like people talking to my daughter like that, especially authority figures who should know better.”

Marley slumped back into the couch. “Can we drop it”

Sighing, Millie kissed the top of Marley’s head. “For now. But please…just remember…if anyone wants you to do something with your body that you are not okay with…it’s okay to say no.”

“I know, Mom.”

Millie smiled sadly. “I know you do. Just don’t let this get you down. Have you eaten yet?” Marley shook her head. “I’ll go heat up something and then we can watch as many Julie Andrews movies as you want. Deal?”

A slight smile crept onto her daughter’s face. “Deal.”

Sighing as she stood, Millie made her way into the kitchen, looking over her shoulder as she picked up the phone. If Marley didn’t want her talking to Will Shuester, fine. But someone should know. Someone who might actually be able to do something about the situation.

Someone like Sue Sylvester.


End file.
